Strawberries & Chocolate
by Black-Dragon-Ninja
Summary: If you like strawberry lipgloss, chocolate sauce, and Jimmy and Cindy being A-Dor-A-Bule. Then this is the oneshot for you! Guaranteed to make you smile or your money back, oh wait, NON-profit site. ;D Also, I DO NOT OWN JIMMY NEUTRON. I just *LOVE* it!


A/NFirst: This IS a Jimmy/Cindy fluffy/semi romance Libby and Sheen demanded their own cutsie minute in the spotlight, so they got pushy….but so cute. Oh well. ; )Second: As far as the timeline goes….put this somewhere after 'Win, Lose, Kaboom.' K? (=Third: Also, in 'Lights, Camera, Danger' when Ms. Fowl is doing Libby's make-up she comments that Libby looks 10 years younger and Libby says she doesn't want to look 1, I use that to guess the age of the other kids. So I'm making Jimmy and Cindy, 11 or 12 in this story. Which ever you, the reader likes better(I like 12.). I like to think that by the end of theT.V. series that they are all at least 12 years old. Fourth: Thought are in & was a sunny Friday afternoon in Retroville and the final bell had just rung, releasing the children from school. Cindy Vortex walked to her locker waving good-bye to some of her classmates as they exited Ms. Fowl's classroom. "Hey girl." Libby, Cindy's best friend called out to her from across the throng of people that filled the hallway, eager to get home or to the park or elsewhere so their weekends could start."Hey Libby." Cindy greeted her with a smile once Libby had made it over to her. "Wanna go to the Candy Bar to welcome the weekend?" Cindy asked eagerly, she could really go for one of Sam's Triple Deluxe Chocolate Fudge Sundaes, only she could never finish one by herself.

"Sorry Cin, I have to go to the dentist and then a baby shower with my mom remember?" Libby said opening her locker and putting the things she wouldn't need at home in it. "Oooooh, that's right. I remember you saying that Tuesday. Guess I forgot.." Cindy replied trying to hide her disappointment by quickly stuffing her own things into her locker. "Hey, we're still on for our sleepover tomorrow though!" Libby said brightly. "I'll see you then." "That's right!" Cindy said her mood lifting, she loved having her girlfriends over for "sleep" overs, although there was never much sleep that happened. "I still need to clean my room and get the food ready." Just then Jimmy Neutron and his best friends Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez walked over and immedeintly Sheen sidled up to Libby, put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Hey sweetlips, what's shaken?'" Cindy rolled her eyes at Sheen's flirting with her best friend, the boy did not know how to be subtle. "Sheen, what did I tell you about the nicknames?" Libby chided. She was trying to be stern but her eyes were sparkling with amusement and you could tell she was trying to hide a grin. "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, ummmm, oh I know! To not…do them…" His excited tone and his grin fell a bit on the last two words. "Yes that's right, but thank you for the effort." Libby said gently nudging him in the side and Sheen's cheesy grin returned."Slow your roll there spazoid." Cindy said with her 'I'm laughing because I'm insulting you' chuckle. "Lay off Cindy." Jimmy piped up from where he stood in the middle of Sheen and Carl. "Oh come on Neutron, I was just poking a little fun at him. I'm just trying to cope with the fact that two of our best friends sorta like each other." Cindy explained with a grimace. "Sure, sure, whatever Vortex." Jimmy retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh look at the time!" Libby said a bit to loudly causing a few people to look their way. She stepped in-between Jimmy and Cindy who were glaring at each other. "I gotta go, Sheen, walk me home?" "Sure thing Libbykins!" Yet another nickname, that boy has the attention span of a sparrow. Secretly Libby kinda liked that last one, not that she was going to tell HIM that. "I'll go with you guys. My mom wants to repaint my room with some germ killing paint she found." Carl said rather gloomily, he did not want to spend his Friday afternoon painting his room. "Carl, there's no such thing as "germ-killing" paint." Jimmy said putting air quotes around germ-killing. "That's what I told her but she just said, "We'll never know unless we try it now will we Carl?" He said with his hands on his hips, perfectly imitating his mom's gravely tone and stance. "Well good luck with that..I guess." Jimmy said doubtfully shaking his head. "Come on guys, let's go." Libby said as she walked towards the door after giving Cindy a hug goodbye, eager to be on her way, she didn't want to be late getting home. "Lead the way Libbs." Sheen said happily, following quickly behind her in almost a mock marching stride. "Wait for me you guys, Carl called after them and ran slightly to catch up, his shoes squeaking. "See ya later Jim." He called over his shoulder, giving a wave the included Cindy. "Later Carl!" Jimmy called after him. Except for a few random people still in the school because of after school clubs and such that were wondering the hallways, Jimmy and Cindy were alone, together.

"So…" They both started at the same time. they both blushed slightly and looked away. "Candy Bar?" Cindy suggested, that's where she was going anyways and it wasn't really that fun to go by yourself. Besides, she reasoned with herself, Jimmy would probably end up there anyways if he didn't go straight to the lab. "Sure." He replied simply, offering up a soft smile. A smile almost no one got to see. _"He has a really cute smile." _Cindy thought to herself. WHOA. Where did *that* thought come from she demanded her brain, but whatever part of it that had spoken wasn't saying anything now."Cindy, you ready to go?" Jimmy asked raising an eyebrow at her sudden silence. "What? Oh, yeah, just a sec." Coming out of her thoughts Cindy reopened her locker and took out a shiny small pink purse with a golden chain shoulder strap. "What's that for?" Jimmy questioned, wrinkling his nose slightly. "Nothing really, just some make-up and stuff I don't want to leave here over the weekend." Cindy answered as she slung the strap over her head, the purse laid on her right hip. "Ok, let's go." As they walked down the hallway and out the double doors and down the stepsCindy couldn't help but notice a strange squirmy feeling in her stomach. Almost like she had the jitters or something…almost like she was on a….no, she refused to even *think* the words 'date' 'with' 'Jimmy' inthe same sentence. Oops, she just kinda did. _"I am NOT on a date with Jimmy, we're just two…what are we, enemies? Not really. Friends, sorta. Frienamis? Yes, that…mostly suits us. I guess." _

When they reached the sidewalk Cindy stopped and asked Jimmy, "So, hoverer, jet-pack, rocket,Godderd?" "What?" Jimmy said confused. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Cindy explained. "How are wegetting to the Candy Bar?""Oh, I could call Godderd and get him to bring the hoverer if you want but, I was just going to walk there."He said sheepishly."Ah, going low-tech today on me eh Jimmy?" She teased in a friendly, borderline flirty way. Jimmy laughed, partly because he liked it when she called him Jimmy, and replied in the same tone,"Yeah I guess so, you up for it?" "I'm up for anything." Cindy replied with a they walked Cindy Looked over at Jimmy and she couldn't help but admire the way that the sun hit his auburn brown whippy-do hair, and the depth of his sapphire blue eyes was enough to make an girl go.._"Whoa there, make a girl do what? Cynthia Vortex, stop thinking about his hair and…very blue eyes this instant! Got it? Yes? Yes, good. ….I'm talking to myself, I must be losing my mind." _

They came to a stoplight and the crosswalk sign said don't walk so they stopped and waited for it to change. Cindy opened her purse and dug out a tube a light pink lipgloss. It was the kind with the little brush in it. She opened it and put some on then stuck it back into her bag. "That color looks good on you." Jimmy looked over at him to see if he was kidding and he had a genuine smile on his face. "Trying to sweet talk me Jimmy?" She teased, batting her eyelashes a bit. Right away a slightly panicked look came over his features and he sputtered out a semi convincing "No." Before Cindy looked away. The crosswalk sign changed just then and Cindy was about to cross when a hand slipped into hers. She froze in place for a few heartbeats before that hand tugged on hers. "Come on Cindy, move." Jimmy said tugging on her hand again. Releasing a breath she had neglected to let out after Jimmy took her hand she followed him quickly across the street. "Safety first." He quipped with a breathy laugh. "Ye-ah. Safety." Cindy said softly. His hand felt warm and slightly calloused from all the work he did in the lab in her hand. They had long since "safely" crossed the street but Jimmy had yet to pull his hand away…and if Cindy was honest with herself, she didn't want him to. (Switching POVS.)Much to Jimmy's surprise, and pleasure, Cindy hadn't pulled her hand away after crossing the street, that's just what he had been hoping for. He tried to fight it but a rather goofy grin crept it's way onto his face. He loved the way the breeze caught strands of her hair and the the way the sun made her skin seem to glow. _"Where are all these mushy thoughts coming from?" _He sighed to himself. He decided to enjoy thismoment while it lasted. "By the way." He piped up suddenly. Cindy turned to look at him. "What kind of lipgloss are you wearing?" It seemed like an innocent question yet some how it set both their hearts pounding, both of them convinced the other could feel/hear it. "Um, well, I'm pretty sure I bought it at.." She began when Jimmy interrupted her. "No, no, not the brand, the um, the, uh, _"I can't believe I'm asking her this." _f-flavor." He stammered out."Oh.." Was all Cindy said at first, because her mind had gone totally blank. Jimmy clearing his throat snapped her out of it. "Strawberry." She mumbled. A few seconds of semi awkward silence went by."I like strawberries." Jimmy said in a much calmer tone of voice then how he was feeling on the inside, which was sheer panic. Even though she was convinced Jimmy was going to ask her if she was having a heart attack or something because she was certain he could feel her pulse though their joined hands, she said flippantly, "I like strawberries too." "Well that's a good thing." Jimmy said grinning over at her, the awkward mood almost gone. "Oh, and whys that?" Cindy said grinning back. "Because your the one that bought it, it would be kinda silly if you didn't like strawberries." A few moments passed before they both burst out laughing, the tension in the air lifted and the oddly comfortable silence that had surrounded them earlier returned, only broken by a random comment about something here and there the rest of the way to the Candy Bar.

(At the Candy Bar.)

When they got there Jimmy finally released Cindy's hand only to open the door for her. "After you Cindy." He said with a slight bow. cindy giggled and said. "Why thank you James." As she did a mock curtsy in return. As she walked though the door with Jimmy close behind her he said. "Now I KNOW that's the first time you've ever called me James. Ever.""I was going with the moment…Jimmy." She replied smoothly as she slid into a booth close to the door. imp followed suit and picked up a menu left on the table by its last occupants. "So, what do you think youwant Cindy?" He asked, his eyes scanning the menu. "Oh I already know what I want." Cindy said with agrin. "Really, what?" Jimmy asked laying down the menu and looking over at her. _"Was she always sittingso close to me?" _"I want this!" She said eagerly, pointing to a picture of three big scoops of chocolate chip ice cream in aclear bowl with chocolate sauce, chocolate whipped cream and little pieces of fudge sprinkled on top."Wow, the Triple Deluxe Chocolate Fudge Sundae huh? That does sound good. Maybe I'll have one too.""Welllll…" Cindy started. "Wellll what?" Jimmy asked, mimicking her tone, wondering what she wanted. "Ican never finish one by myself…" She continued looking down at her hands that were clasped on thetable."And.." He pushed her, hoping she would get to the point. _"I'm pretty sure I know what she's going tosay…I just want her to say it." _"Maybe we can split one?" She suggested, in an almost coy hopefully at Jimmy she waited to see what he would say. "That sounds fine, I don't think either ofus should try to eat a whole one by ourselves anyways." He answered. Luckily Sam was bringing some one their order in the booth right behind them so after he had set down the food Jimmy called him over. "What can I get for you, yeah?""We'll have one Triple Deluxe Chocolate Fudge Sundae, and um, two spoons please." Sam eyed them strangely for a heartbeat then wrote down the order. "I'll have that right up for you.""Thanks Sam!" Cindy said didn't take long before their sundae was ready and Sam bought it over to their table."Here we are, a Triple Deluxe Chocolate Fudge Sundae, and two spoons, yeah." Sam said placing a masterpiece of ice cream and chocolate toppings in front of them followed by two spoons which he placed very deliberately side by side. "Thanks Sam, it looks great!" Cindy enthused. "Yeah, it sure does." Jimmy said already getting some chocolate whipped cream off the top with his finger and eating it. "Enjoy." Sam said as he walked about fifteen minutes not a word was said while ice cream and chocolate sauce and little pieces of fudge were consumed.

Then as they slowed down Jimmy and Cindy made small talk, some flirty some not until almost all the ice cream was gone. "One bite left Cindy…you want it?" Jimmy asked waving his spoon around, which just so happened to contain the last bite. "Hurry, it's melting, well, melting more." He shoved the spoon at her, she squealed and ducked out of the way. "Jimmy stop it!" She cried playfully. Jimmy couldn't help but notice the slight blush that had appeared on her cheeks, and how cute it was. "Oh come on, it's just one more bite." He urged, holding the spoon out to her once more. "But that's your spoon, it's got your germs on it." Cindy complained eyeing his spoon warily. "So? They won't kill you." He said with a smirk. "Ok, ok, gimme. But just know if I do die from your germs I'm coming back to haunt you, and I won't be a cute, playful ghost either." Cindy grabbed Jimmy's hand with both of hers and quickly put the the spoon in her mouth and ate the ice cream. Their eyes met and they looked away both blushing madly. Stretching out her back Cindy said, "Well, I have to get home. Libby's coming over for a sleepover tomorrow and my rooms a mess." "Yeah, I have to get home too. I have some experiments that I have to check on." Jimmy said sliding out of the booth. "Walk you home?" He offered with a smile. "Well, seeing as we live across the street from each other, why not?" Cindy said jokingly. Jimmy went and paid for the sundae. While Jimmy did this Cindy put on some more lipgloss, seeing as it had come off while she ate."Huh, she's putting on more lipgloss.." Jimmy mused to himself while he waited for his change. "What's that Jimmy?" Sam said as he handed Jimmy a couple of dollars. "Nothing!" Jimmy hurriedly said as he grabbed his change and stuffed it in his pocket. "See you later Sam." Jimmy called over his shoulder. Jimmy walked up behind Cindy and poked her in the back then quickly went to the door before she could turn around. "Ready?" He said innocently. Cindy just shook her head and followed him out the door. A couple blocks away from the Candy Bar Jimmy worked up the nerve to take Cindy's hand again. They talked about their plans for the weekend and the test they had next week in math class and about Jimmy's newest inventions on the way to their houses. All the while holding hands.

"Well this is my stop." Cindy said when they reached her house. Cindy glanced at Jimmy and started to laugh softly. "What is it?" He asked worriedly, wondering if she was going to insult him or something like that. "Y-you…have chocolate on your f-face." Cindy gasped out, holding her middle with both arms. "What? Where?" Jimmy demanded, scrubbing at his face with his hands. "You still didn't get it." Cindy said calming down. "Well, where is it?" Jimmy huffed, frustrated now that he knew he had walked all this way with chocolate on his face. "It's on your top lip, I swear I just noticed it!" Cindy held her hands up in defense. Suddenly she got an idea. "I can get it off for you Jimmy." She said in a silky tone. "What're you.." Jimmy started but stopped when he noticed Cindy's face was suddenly mere inches away from his. "Oh." was all he got out before Cindy's lips met with his with feather light pressure. Jimmy's heart started to race faster then ever before and it was like all his senses went into over drive. He could see the little shadows created by Cindy's eyelashes on her cheeks, he could feel the softness of her lips, smell her perfume which he hadn't noticed before, he swore he could hear her heart pounding, or was that his? And most of all he could taste her strawberry lipgloss. He applied more pressure to her lips and she respond eagerly pressing even more on his lips and putting one hand behind his neck and her other hand on his back. Jimmy cupped Cindy's left cheek in his hand and other around her waist and pulled her flush to him. The hand he had on her cheek moved up to her hair where he tangled his fingers in her blonde locks. Cindy then licked the chocolate off his lip and he had to fight back a soft moan. Now she tasted vaguely like chocolate covered strawberries. To kinda get back at her Jimmy softly bit her lower lip, that earned him a gasp from Cindy. He smiled against her lips.

They kissed for a few more seconds before finally pulling away. "Well, I, um…That was nice." Cindy said rather shyly, keeping her gaze down. "Yeah, it was." Jimmy replied with a smile she didn't see. He had just kissed Cindy Vortex! Holy Heisenberg! And he had liked it too. I mean REALLY liked it. "I-I, gotta, my room, clean it.." Cindy stammered out, blushing wildly, as she tried to keep a stupid grin off her face. "Yeah, me too, I mean, experiments! Have to…check on them. And stuff." They were both blushing and feeling giddy when the started to walk towards their houses. "Hey Cindy." Jimmy called after her. "Y-yeah?" She asked turning around, she was halfway up the walkway to her house. Jimmy walked over to her, leaned in and gave her a soft, yet sweet peck on the lips. "I had a nice time today." He said as he pulled away, his breath still warm on her face. "We should do it again sometime." He grinned playfully at her as he backed away and finally turned around and headed across the street and up to his house. Cindy stood rooted where she was, processing what had just happened, and at last, that cheesy grin made it's way onto her face. Little did she know that an identical grin had made its way onto Jimmy's face.

And they both knew, that from that moment on, strawberries and chocolate was going to be their favorite dessert.


End file.
